


Untitled Flashficlet

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally naughty__pixie and __marcelo's fault, in case you were wondering. This is total flashfic, unbetaread and unedited :) But I had to get it out before it disappeared. It's a sequel to __marcelo's fic fragment <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/356815.html">here</a> and you must read that first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Flashficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally naughty__pixie and __marcelo's fault, in case you were wondering. This is total flashfic, unbetaread and unedited :) But I had to get it out before it disappeared. It's a sequel to __marcelo's fic fragment [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/356815.html) and you must read that first.

When the *kid* was beamed off the Daedalus, John's half-bored slouch turned into sharp attention. One might think that the costume and cape would be what freaked him out, but honestly, after life-sucking vampires and Replicators, it took a lot more than that to weird out John Sheppard.

No, it was the *look* the kid gave him, when his eyes (soldiers' eyes) swept the room full of people unpacking equipment and supplies and immediately focused on him. "Where is she?"

John blinked, feeling about ten steps behind already. "Where is who?" he asked carefully. Don't poke the kid who looks like he's hiding a grenade under his cape.

Eyes narrowed under the mask. "Don't play with me. I'm not here to check up on your doctor. Where is Shiva?"

"How did you know about Shiva?" John sighed, wondering if there was *any* operational security left at the SGC.

The kid looked like he was rolling his eyes. "I work for Batman. What do you think?"

Sighing, John waved in his direction. "Okay, I think we need to talk."

Because the universe hated John, that was the exact moment Rodney chose to come through the room like a hurricane. "You!" he hollered at a hapless Marine. "That's delicate machinery, not your mother's suitcase. Treat it carefully! And Oncer, what the hell are you doing over there, you're supposed to be helping Zelenka set up the new scanner?"

Rodney came to a screeching halt, staring. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Did someone invite the Athosians to a costume party or something?"

The kid just looked Rodney up and down. He turned to John. "*This* is McKay? I was expecting someone..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Smarter."

McKay's eyes and mouth opened wide and he looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

The kid shook his head and walked toward John's office like he owned the place.

John stared between the two of them, wondering if he could petition the SGC to let him take all his accumulated vacation *right now*.

\--end, unless Marcelo writes more :D--


End file.
